Red Sky
by FushimiSaruhiko Scepter 4
Summary: A different version of the way things Ended in episode 13.


I was alone. I knew that now. Maybe it was selfish to say things like this, I mean, I still have Izumo and Anna, the rest of the Clan, but Mikoto, my King was dead. We were all standing in the snow, the wind picking up speed as we stood in silence with out backs to the re-treating Blues. The war was over. The Red King had fallen.

I stood silently, there was a weight on my chest and I could feel hot tears threatening to spill over my eyes, when was the last time I cried? When was the last time I felt anything other than anger? I felt nothing now, nothing except for this weight on my chest, the closing in my throat, and the tears in my eyes.

A faint sound hit my hear, my fellow clansman were starting to chant something, it started out small, quiet, and slowly rose in volume as more joined in, a wave of voices chanting in unison as we all stood, side by side, mourning our King.

'No Blood! No Bone! No Ash! No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!'

Before I knew, everyone was chanting, sobs racked my body as I joined in, shouting with my family. As we Yelled, a faint tingling sensation started on my chest, I looked down to my collar-bone in time to see my Insignia, the permanent mark on my skin to remind me who I served, Turning a brilliant shade of Red. It started slowly to peel away from me. I looked around in a panic to the other's standing around me to see their faces twisted into a sense of awe as the sky filled with bits of glowing red, filling the sky like stars. I looked back down in time to see my own mark, the mark that stood out on my skin for so long, lifting off and being carried away in the wind with the rest. The chanting continued, louder if that's possible. We shouted in anguish and mourning. The marks from our bodies floating lightly in the sky above us. It was a final display, it was the closing act. The final scene in this story. The glowing sparks moved together, joining as one to make a shape. Our King's sword floating above us all, as if to say we are all Kings. As I looked up at the glowing I felt my tears spill over my eyes and slip down my cheeks, I couldn't look away. As I stood watching, crying, mourning a single flame caught my eye. Mixed with all the red making the sword, I saw our King. He was gossamer, fading slowly but still there, watching all of us.

'Mikoto!'

He stood under his own sword, a faint smile on his face, watching his only family cry for him. He had died avenging Mr. Totsuka's death. He died with Honor at the hand of the Blue King. He brought his fingers up to the cigarette hanging from his mouth, snapping his fingers causing a spark that lit it. I heard a cry, looking to my left I saw Anna run towards Mikoto, yelling his name with tears falling from her eyes.

When she reached him she stood still, tears streaming down her face reaching out for Mikoto, to hold on to him one last time. He smiled big this time, leaned down on one knee to look at Anna. He used a single finger to raise her chin, to look her in the eyes as he smiled at her, a reassuring smile.

'Mikoto! Please, please come back, we miss you...'

Mikoto's smile faded, only a little though.  
'I haven't been gone all that long and you guys are already missing me so bad? I thought you guys were tougher than that' he said with a slight smirk.  
Anna smiled and a little laugh escaped her lips, but her tears kept falling.

'I can still see it, your Red.' Anna said whispering.

Mikoto started at her, blowing smoke from his mouth. He opened his mouth to say something, the closed it abruptly.

'Anna, You and the rest of these guys are going to be alright. I may be gone physically, but don't worry about me anymore. I'll be just fine, and I expect you to keep these guys in line, okay?' he said.

Anna nodded, finally coming to terms with the fact that Mikoto wasn't going to be coming back.  
Mikoto stood, standing up tall and straight flicking his cigarette to the side. He gave us all one last approving glance, his eyes lingering on all of us as he started to deteriorate from the ground up. His body was fading, fading into red just like our marks. The particles of red floating away like the snow, off into the breeze. He graced us with one last smile, a smile that showed he was finally at peace as the red reached his face. That was the Last we ever saw of our King.

Through the silence a single sentence could be heard as we all watched the red fade into the night, It was Anna, speaking to herself though we all heard her say it,

'**A Lovely Red, Mikoto..**.'


End file.
